


Miraculous Christmas Eve

by Flipididers63



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Instead of sleeping, adrienette - Freeform, enjoy please, i wrote this at midnight, im sorry if this isnt sufficient to your liking, small amount of lemon, so here ya go, they already know eachothers identities, they are out of school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22145224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flipididers63/pseuds/Flipididers63
Summary: Marinette decides to spend Christmas Eve with Adrien and gets more than she planned
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	Miraculous Christmas Eve

It was Christmas eve and snowing, and Marinette was on her way to Adrien's house. He had finally moved out of his father's mansion, so she could visit her boyfriend whenever she wanted. She walked up to his door and knocked. As soon as her hand rested at her side, the door opened, and she was greeted with familiar green eyes and a breathtaking smile.

“Hi Marinette, come on in. Merry Christmas!” Adrien said. 

“Hi Adrien. Merry Christmas” she beamed. She stepped through the door, but shivered. “Why is it so cold in here?”

He chuckled. “You’ll find out why soon enough.”

Adrien stared at her for a few seconds, admiring how adorable she was. Her hair was down, she was wearing a pink sweater that made her blue bell eyes stand out, she had black leggings and black fuzzy uggs, and her nose was tinted pink from the cold weather.

He finally led her to the living room, and showed her a large box filled with matching pj’s, fuzzy socks, matching slippers(in different sizes, duh), hot chocolate mix, Christmas movies, a large fuzzy blanket, and chocolate cookie dough mix.

“Ta dah!” he said.

Marinette gasped. “Is this why it’s so cold in here?”

He laughed. “Yup. this way, we can wear the whole attire and snuggle as long as we want. You’re gonna have so much fun you might even want to sleep over.” he said with a grin.

Marinette smiled before taking a pair of pj’s, fuzzy socks, and slippers, and ran off to his room to change.

“Hey, no fair, I live here!” Adrien complained.

Marinette laughed and said, “All’s fair in love and fuzzy socks!” before closing the door and locking it.

She walked to his bathroom and changed, leaving her clothes folded on the sink. The pj’s were a pair of red and black plaid pants, and the shirt was black with Rudolph the Red-nosed reindeer, the socks were red, and the slippers were black and very warm When she opened up the bathroom door she shrieked. Adrien was laying on the bed with his legs spread wearing only his pj bottoms, with one arm resting above his head, and the other resting at his side. Marinette gasped as she stared at his abs and how perfect they were. A sly grin grew on Adrien’s face when he saw Marinette blush.

“Like what you see bugaboo? There’s more where that came from.” he said, his grin only growing as Marinette’s face grew redder, before Marinette too grew a grin.

“Silly chaton, you’ll have to catch me first!” she said as she dashed for the door.

She almost made it, but Adrien was faster. He pounced on top of her a few inches from the door, and flipped her over so he could look at her.

“The cat caught the mouse at last.” he chuckled.

Marinette groaned. “Oh just kiss me already.” she yanked his head down, her lips crashing onto his, which turned out to be a very passionate kiss. Her cold fingertips ran down his stomach, making him shiver. His tongue explored her mouth, and he picked her up so that her legs were wrapped around his torso. He pressed her back against the door, and planted her arms above her head so she couldn’t touch him as he continued to kiss her, leaving a small hickey at the base of her neck. 

After a few more minutes, he set her back to the ground, smiling at her. “Wanna go make some cookies?”

She kissed him one more time, then threw his shirt at him. “Only if you put a shirt on, or else I might get so distracted the cookies will burn.”

It was Adrien’s turn to blush, and Marinette’s to grin. She hopped down the stairs and started to prepare all of the ingredients.

‘Oh that girl was going to be the end of him.’ Adrien thought before putting on his Christmas attire.

He ran down stairs to see Marinette at the kitchen counter. Adrien had always dreamed that he and marinette would get married someday, so he bought a house after high school with that in mind. The living room was nice and cozy, small but large enough for a few friends and kids, he had a nice master bedroom with a queen sized memory foam mattress and a soft comforter, two walk in closets, a bathroom with a shower and a large jacuzzi, a large kitchen with a big island in the middle, a spacious fridge, a pantry for all of the ingredients needed to make sweets, and cabinets full of fancy baking supplies and dishes.he also had a hot tub, and a nice balcony with beach chairs to watch the stars at night.

“You wanna help, or are you just gonna keep staring?” Marinette chuckled.

Adrien shook his head, then walked to Marinette’s side. “So, what should I do first?”

Marinette looked around for a second, then handed him a measuring cup. “You can start off by measuring out ½ cup of milk into the cookie mix.”

Adrien stared at the milk, then the measuring cup. “Well ok then.” He filled the measuring cup to the brim before pouring it into the bowl.

Marinette gasped. “Adrien, did you pour the whole cup into the bowl?”

Adrien slowly looked at her. “...yes?”

Marinette face palmed. “That's a 1 cup measuring cup, you were only supposed to fill it half way!”

Adrien started to laugh, then picked Marinette up and spun her around. “Why didn’t you just say so?”

“Well I thought you would have picked something up from being around me so much.” she kissed him on the cheek and he set her back down.

For the next 30 minutes Marinette helped Adrien fix the cookie dough while she tried to hold back her laughter at Adrien’s confusion towards baking, until they finally baked the cookies and set some on a platter with two mugs of hot cocoa in the living room.

Adrien sat down after turning on the movie and Marinette snuggled up against his chest, pulling the fuzzy blanket over them both.

Adrien pulled her closer and kissed her head. “See, now we can snuggle forever without getting too hot.”

Marinette laughed. “As long as im here, it will always be too. Hot.” Marinette poked his nose on the last two words.

Adrien grinned. “Well, all the more reason to undress a little.”

Before she could stop him, he had ripped his shirt off and threw it across the room.

“Man, now I can't shove it in your face and tell you to put it back on.” Marinette stuck out her bottom lip, pouting.

Adrien kissed her. “I love it when you pout.”

A few minutes passed, and Marinette looked up at Adrien, only to see him looking at her.

“Your not even watching the movie.” Marinette said.

Adrien smiled at her. “How could I. Your shining so bright, so bright it’s hard not to notice you.”

Marinette blushed. “You were always such a flirt.”

Adrien rested his head on top of hers. “You know you love it.”

Marinette snuggled closer to him. “Yeah, I do.”

They continued watching the movie together, until Adrien realized Marinette was asleep. They had shifted a bit, so Adrien was laying on his back, and Marinette was laying on top of him, their legs intertwined.

Adrien smiled. They had been dating for almost a year, and no matter what happened, all of the time they spent together was worth while. Looking back at all of the things they had done together, Adrien wished he could do it all again to relive the moments they had shared.

He kissed her forehead. “Merry Christmas Marinette.”


End file.
